Interludes
by Nuin'arien
Summary: A collection of Ryuuki and Shuurei-centric one-shots. Other characters will occasionally make an appearance. The current stories range from K to T. M warnings will be posted as necessary. Disclaimer: I neither own or claim to own the impressive work that is known as Saiunkoku Monogatari.
1. At Long Last

My first SM one-shot. Enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryuuki<strong>_

She had rebuffed and rejected his every attempt to woo her. She was nothing if not headstrong—it was one of the qualities he loved about her. But so was he. At last, after years of pursuing her, she was his. She was his not through royal decree, duty or coercion. She was his because she wanted to be. It had taken them a long time to get here but now they were one. He had loved her from the beginning and now she was his to love until the end.

_**Shuurei**_

He had pursued her both overtly and subtly over the years. She had to admit, she had been stubborn, extremely so even for her. Even after she had started to feel the beginnings of _something_ for him, she had fought it. When she had finally come to terms with herself and reconciled her heart and her mind, she discovered that one did not have to lose for the other to win. Now she was his as he had always been hers. And she found that indeed, she liked it very much.


	2. San-ju Go

This one probably deserves a T rating. Nothing graphic, perhaps just lime at the most. Any comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathless<strong>: He had seen a quite a few breathtaking scenes in his life, but none have yet taken his breath the way she did as she entered the temple, her bridal finery easily outshone by the pure joy and love on her face.

.

**Silk**: They lay with limbs entwined, breaths mingling in the night air, skin covered in nothing but their combined raven and ochre locks.

**.**

**Excitement**: He was easily pleased, she found, when he almost overturned the table in his haste to get to her homemade steamed buns.

**.**

**Family**: With the three he loved most in the world, his older brother, father-in-law, and his wife, carrying the evidence of their love, he was content.

**.**

**Excess**: She had never excused superfluity in any form or way but after losing track of how many times they'd made love that night, she wondered if perhaps some forms of lavishness could be justified.

**.**

**Touch**: She loved his hands because when he held her, he made her feel as if she were flying.

**.**

**Kisses**: They were satin smooth, hot, and as drugging as ambrosia.

**.**

**Smolder**: When he looked at her like _that_ she couldn't think, much less breathe.

**.**

**Ecstasy**: They came together again and again, rising and falling as one.

**.**

**Docility**: She was less bold in her advances than he was, but when she did lead, he couldn't be happier being the follower.

**.**

**Scream**: There were sounds that he wished he'd never heard and wished to never hear again, but those she made were not one of these.

**.**

**Whisper**: Her name on his lips could make her weak-kneed in an instant and the courtiers had learned to look the other way when the Emperor had to escort the Empress into their chambers because she was _feeling a bit faint_.

**.**

**Music**: Her playing soothed him at the end of a long day, but nothing comforted him quite like her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace.

**.**

**Time**: Before, he would will it to go faster so his older brother could return; now he treasured each one because it was with her.

**.**

**Color**: She had insisted that they weren't brown or amber, but golden light that was flecked with stars.

**.**

**Shadows**: He sent for her and she came running, her apprehension giving way to enthusiasm as they escaped from their duties for a few precious moments alone.

**.**

**Instrument**: He was no musician but the music he could draw from her could rival any symphony.

**.**

**Weakness**: He was practically invincible but her getting harmed was his Achilles' heel.

**.**

**Vital**: She couldn't have known that a time would come when the thought of him being gone was paralyzing.

**.**

**Light**: He was no longer afraid of the darkness because it was now a cloak for them to hide away together.

**.**

**Rain**: She had been initially surprised, but after a moment, she joined him, feeling the trickles on her face as she watched his tilted to the sky.

**.**

**Sakura**: He planted one in honor of their wedding day and the next year she woke up to find a fresh sprig laden with blossoms on her pillow.

**.**

**Tradition**: Every year, on their anniversary, the Royal Couple added a new one to their private gardens.

**.**

**Help**: He was almost carted off to bed when he collapsed at the birth of their first child. He was able to hold her hand for the succeeding ones though.

**.**

**One**: They all loved her, but in different ways. And all three would willingly die for her in a heartbeat.

**.**

**Wish**: She wanted a son with his eyes, a daughter with his hair, and all her children with her beloved's heart.

**.**

**Happiness**: She didn't know what it truly meant to be complete until she found it with and in him.

**.**

**Appearances**: He kept a serene and regal façade beside her but as soon they were hidden from the public eye, his control was thrown to the wind.

**.**

**Eternity**: He had been told that there is nothing that did not end and she had learned that everything eventually passed, but together they built something that would stand the countless ages.

**.**

**Appetite**: He was always hungry for her cooking; however, no matter how much he had, something that could never be satiated was his hunger for _her_.

**.**

**Riches**: She had grown up on scarcity, but his love was something that she had in abundance.

**.**

**Wet**: She laughed when she found him with a shell-shocked expression after attempting to change their son's diaper.

**.**

**Assurance**: She vowed that each of their children would feel how much they were loved and wanted.

**.**

**Glee**: He caught her small form as she swung off from a lower bough of the fruit tree, much like her mother was still wont to do.

**.**

**Gravity**: He had begun falling the moment he laid eyes on her but now, they since have been falling together.

* * *

><p>This is my first time doing a word prompt fic and I had a great time writing these!<p>

The title means "35".


End file.
